Corazón de Arena
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: En esta ocasión tenemos un fic cargado de amor y de humor. Dos kunoichis de Konoha son enviadas a una misión en Sunagakure, ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

CORAZÓN DE ARENA

Capitulo1

- AAAA... AAAAA... AAAATCHOOOOO!

Todo en la mesa retumbó y varios papeles y rollos salieron disparados a causa del fuerte estornudo. Enseguida alguien golpeó en la puerta del despacho.

- Te encuentras bien Gaa... ¡ay madre!

Un preocupado Kankuro se dirigió de inmediato hacia la mesa del Kazekage, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y mostraba los ojos colorados como tomates. Una voz grave y rasposa salió de los labios de Gaara.

- Kan... kuro, no me encuentro nada bien, vete.

- De eso nada, ¿a ver? – Kankuro le puso la mano en la frente – Joder, ¡si estás ardiendo! ¿qué demonios haces trabajando? Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo y...

- No... debo terminar esto.

Su hermano no le hizo caso y le ayudó a que se levantara para llevárselo. A consecuencia de eso, la arena intentó impedírselo, pero fue un vago intento, la arena cayó al suelo.

- (Vaya... si que está débil) – pensó Kankuro preocupado, jamás había visto a su hermano en semejante estado febril.

Apoyado sobre Kankuro, ambos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Gaara y su hermano le tumbó en la cama.

- Estoy bien... no te molestes – insistía Gaara mientras que su cara decía lo contrario.

- Estás enfermo, necesitas descanso – indicaba muy serio Kankuro mientras buscaba mantas en un armario.

Mientras que Kankuro ayudaba a Gaara a desvestirse y meterse en la cama, este último le aferró del brazo antes de que se marchara.

- Que venga ella, ella podrá...

- ¿Pero qué dices? Aquí tenemos buenos ninjas médicos y...

- No. La quiero a ella, es una orden.

A pesar de mostrarse con mala cara, el semblante serio del Kazekage no daba lugar a opción. Pasaron unos tensos segundos hasta que Kankuro se resignó y sonrió con malicia.

- Está bien, será como tú dices, ella vendrá, te lo prometo, aunque tenga que ir yo solo a Konoha y traerla a rastras, todo sea por verte feliz.

El Kazekage mostró una débil sonrisa y se metió entre las sábanas. Kankuro le puso unas mantas por encima y se marchó. Al poco rato Gaara cayó en un profundo sueño.

Un águila atravesó el claro cielo de Konoha y se adentró en el edificio de la 5ª Hokage. El aviso llegó inmediatamente a Tsunade, la cual hizo llamar a dos kunoichis a su despacho. Ambas se presentaron de inmediato ante ella y vieron a una Tsunade muy seria, tenía los dedos entrelazados y los codos apoyados en su escritorio, siempre adoptaba esa postura cuando se trataba de algo extremadamente importante.

Shizune también se encontraba allí, con gesto preocupado.

- Hinata, Sakura, os he hecho venir para encomendaros una misión – respiró hondo – requerirá de los conocimientos médicos que has aprendido, Sakura – dijo mirándola directamente a ella.

- Oh, vaya...

La Hokage prosiguió.

- Nos ha llegado un aviso urgente de Sunagakure, al parecer el Kazekage se encuentra gravemente enfermo. Por los síntomas que me han descrito se cuál es el remedio y ya lo he preparado para ti. - Entonces Tsunade mostró un maletín con todas las medicinas e instrumental necesario.

- ¿No tienen ninjas médico allí? – preguntó vacilante Hinata.

- Sí, pero no con nuestros conocimientos, además fue orden expresa del Kazekage el solicitar ayuda a Konoha, el aviso fue muy explícito en ese tema.

- (Gaara...) – pensó Sakura extrañada.

- Hinata, tú la acompañarás y ambas iréis a someterle a este tratamiento que os pongo por escrito – indicó la Hokage desplegando un rollo. – Ahora partid de inmediato.

Por el camino, ambas kunoichis se desplazaban saltando de rama en rama, para ir lo más deprisa posible. Apenas hablaban entre ellas, Sakura parecía preocupada, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hinata se decidió finalmente a preguntarla.

- Sakura... ¿te ocurre algo?

La kunoichi tardó un rato en responder, tenía los labios apretados y semblante serio, golpeó fuertemente con el pie una de las ramas, haciéndola crujir.

- ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Y por qué me mandan precisamente a mí? Hinata, vamos a andarnos con cuidado, esto no me huele bien...

(Sakura auténtica: ¡shanaroooo! ¡Por qué me toca a mí siempre salvar el culo a los de la Arena!)

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la Hokage...

- Tsunade sama, ¿por qué no las has indicado la información completa del mensaje? Sakura se preguntará que por qué ella...

- Son jóvenes – interrumpió Tsunade apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento – Así será más divertido, ¿no crees Shizune?

Ton-ton gruñó en los brazos de Shizune y esta asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

Al llegar a Sunagakure, dejaron que Sakura reconociese al Kazekage. Ambos se encontraban solos en la habitación y Sakura se quedó sin habla al verle. No se esperaba aquello, toda imagen pasada de resentimiento hacia Gaara del Desierto pareció esfumarse en un instante. Le vio tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, débil y sudoroso, indefenso... por lo que en vez de guardar más rencor, se compadeció de él, al fin y al cabo ahora sabía que era del todo humano, que aquel demonio que dormitaba en su interior ya no existía.

Vacilante, Sakura se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo. Utilizó su chakra para enfriarle un poco. De repente Gaara abrió los ojos y en un acto reflejo se aferró al brazo de Sakura, la cual dio un respingo.

- Estás... aquí. Has... venido...

- Pues claro que he venido, me lo ordenó nuestra Hokage. ¿Quién te ha puesto todas estas mantas encima? No las necesitas – dijo Sakura mientras las apartaba para intentar enfriar un poco el cuerpo del ninja.

Al intentar incorporarse, Gaara se destapó por completo, al parecer se había quitado la parte de arriba de su pijama por exceso de calor. Sakura le miró de reojo y sintió un leve punzamiento en el pecho. Ahora, Gaara tenía un cuerpo más musculado y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su pálida piel. La mirada nerviosa de Sakura no pasó desapercibida a ojos del Kazekage.

Inmediatamente la kunoichi fue a por el maletín proporcionado por Tsunade y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras, Gaara se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele?

El Kazekage asintió. Sakura buscó entonces en el maletín y le dio una pastilla para que se la tomase con un poco de agua. Mientras lo hacía Sakura buscó una pequeña linterna y posteriormente le miró los ojos, oídos y garganta.

- Esto si que es extraño... creo que sólo tienes una gripe, nada más. Tienes que procurar descansar más y dormir un poco, se nota que apenas duermes.

- Hasta hace bien poco no podía... pero ahora ya duermo algo. Me cuesta adaptarme al sueño.

- En fin, ¿tienes algún síntoma más o sientes dolor en algún sitio?

- ¿Dolor?

Al decir esto, Gaara apartó la mirada y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, pensativo. Inspiró hondo y aún sin abrir los ojos cogió la mano de Sakura y se la llevó a su pecho desnudo, al corazón. La kunoichi pudo notar en la palma de su mano los rítmicos latidos del ninja.

- Siempre me duele aquí... Haruno Sakura. – susurró Gaara, ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La kunoichi no supo qué responder, se quedó petrificada, no se esperaba una respuesta como aquella y menos de él... algo se revolvió en sus tripas.

- Pero mucho me temo que entre esas medicinas que has traído no encontremos la cura.

- ¿La cura?

- Yo necesito... desesperadamente, esa cura. La única que puede sanar las heridas del corazón, la única cura... que tú me puedes dar.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos y ambos se miraron fijamente, Sakura no supo qué decir, el mensaje fue claro, directo, y una mirada verde y vidriosa le estaba taladrando, haciendo que su corazón aumentase el ritmo.

Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. Era Hinata y llevaba una bandeja donde descansaba una enorme jeringuilla, la aguja era tan larga que se salía de la propia bandeja.

- Bueno, hora del pinchacito – anunció Sakura sonriente al ver que Hinata se acercaba a ellos.

El Kazekage miró fijamente la bandeja y sonrió maliciosamente, pensando, "menuda pérdida de tiempo", aunque en el fondo no pudo disimular una pequeña angustia sobre lo que se le avecinaba. Mirando hacia otro lado Gaara extendió el brazo. Sakura fue a clavarle la inmensa aguja y... "poc".

- Uy, que raro, no puedo pincharte... que rara tienes la piel, parece una coraza... ¡espera un momento! – Sakura retrocedió sosteniendo la aguja en alto – ¡estás utilizando esa técnica tuya! ¿a que sí? – comenzó a decir enfadada.

(Sakura auténtica: ¡Que fuerte es! A pesar de que está enfermo ¡¡aún es capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Tsugoooiiiii!)

- ¿Acaso me estabas subestimando? – Gaara sonreía satisfecho, alardeando de su gran habilidad para defenderse.

Entonces, Hinata se acercó a Sakura y la habló al oído, ambas se retiraron un momento para hablar en susurros. Tenían que seguir estrictamente con el procedimiento impuesto por Tsunade y algo tenían que hacer si el Kazekage no se doblegaba al tratamiento. Tomaron una decisión y asintieron con la cabeza. Esta vez Hinata sostenía en alto la jeringuilla y Sakura estaba a su lado, ambas se acercaron al Kazekage lentamente... el cual cambió la expresión de su cara y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué... qué vais a hacer?

Con la mano que tenía libre, Hinata realizó un sencillo sello... "¡Byakugan!" Gaara sintió que le estaba estudiando detenidamente con esa mirada e instintivamente se tapó un poco más con la sábana, tenía la sensación de que Hinata podía ver a través de su cuerpo. Se sintió muy molesto pero estaba demasiado débil como para querer replicar, por lo que mantuvo silencio. De nuevo Hinata habló a Sakura al oído. Por el movimiento de sus labios sólo pudo decir dos palabras, y de pronto Gaara vio como Sakura asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces, Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano a Hinata para que se detuviese y esperase, para posteriormente acercarse a Gaara y dirigirse lentamente hasta su oreja, el ninja no se movió.

- Yo... respecto a lo que me estabas diciendo antes... yo... yo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHORAAAAAAA !

Aquel alarido dentro de su oído hizo que Gaara bajase por un instante la guardia. A la velocidad de un rayo, Hinata se abalanzó sobre él, la arena no pudo protegerle, la kunoichi le bajó los pantalones del pijama y le clavó la aguja directamente en la rabadilla.

Fue la primera vez que la aldea de Sunagakure oía un grito tan bestia proveniente de su Kazekage, estaba claro que Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor o ser herido y mucho menos enfrentarse a un pinchazo de semejante calibre. Si no estuviese tan débil podría haber sido capaz de asesinar a las kunoichis en aquel momento.

- ¿Como... habéis podido? – susurró Gaara tirado en la cama boca abajo y sujetándose las nalgas. – Nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrible... ya me imaginaba que con esa técnica tuya localizarías mi punto débil, argh...

- Espero que ahora no nos odies por ello – dijo Sakura satisfecha y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. (Sakura auténtica: Shanaaaaroooooooooo, que culito tiene el niñooooooooo!)

Mientras Gaara intentaba subirse de nuevo los pantalones boca abajo en la cama, Sakura y Hinata se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ambas muy sonrientes, dispuestas a marcharse.

- Dejemos descansar al Kazekage, Hinata, que aquí ya hemos visto lo que teníamos que ver – dijo Sakura con retintín y alzando bien la voz en las últimas palabras.

El Kazekage las miró resoplando sobre la almohada, sus ojos destellaban con verdadero odio.

(continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron unos días y a Gaara por fin le bajó la fiebre, por lo que ya se levantaba de la cama. Eso sí, nadie permitía que trabajase aunque él se empeñaba en lo contrario. Kankuro y él discutían a menudo por ese motivo, pues su hermano mayor quería que guardase reposo hasta que estuviese curado del todo, cosa que el Kazekage no aceptaba. El sentimiento de ver a su aldea "desprotegida" le atormentaba.

Una mañana, Kankuro fue a buscarle y no le encontró en su cuarto, seguro que se había encerrado en el despacho y estaba trabajando, para no variar. Y una vez más Kankuro apretó los dientes y fue a buscarle para decirle de nuevo que guardase reposo. Llamó al despacho. Nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie. Que extraño... se dijo para sí. Ya más despreocupado se dirigió a la cocina.

Encontró allí a Gaara en pijama y tardó un poco en asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. En un principio creyó que estaba entrenando, pues el Kazekage estaba utilizando la arena para algo. De repente Kankuro observó atónito como con la arena reventaba una naranja que estaba suspendida en el aire. Había más naranjas dispuestas en la mesa, al parecer, para sufrir el mismo destino.

- Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿para qué revientas naranjas?

-...

El Kazekage puso cara de "¿acaso no es obvio?", pero no contestó. Justo cuando otra naranja "explotó", rápidamente Gaara puso un vaso debajo, por lo que el zumo cayó al mismo.

- ¿Acaso no tienes otro sistema para hacer zumo? – preguntó Kankuro con sorna.

- No – se limitó a decir Gaara sin mirarle.

- Veo que has recuperado las fuerzas...

- Idiota, hacer esto es muy fácil, apenas si requiere chakra.

El gesto sonriente de Kankuro se convirtió en fastidio, esa actitud de Gaara le cabreaba, pero por otro lado podía más la admiración que sentía hacia él, así que evitó contestarle. Kankuro prosiguió hablando.

- Mira, ahora que estas mejor – dijo bajando un poco más la voz – podemos seguir con el plan, ya sabes...

El Kazekage reventó otra naranja, recogió el zumo, y ya miró a su hermano directamente.

- De acuerdo, pero antes... tengo que rematar un asunto.

- ¿Todavía te duele lo del pinchazo, eh? – a Kankuro aquello le parecía gracioso.

Pero Gaara le miró entonces frunciendo el entrecejo todo lo que pudo, lanzándole una mirada terriblemente asesina. Kankuro había tocado un tema tabú. Y es que la historia del pinchazo corría de boca en boca por toda la aldea y la idea de que dos kunoichis de inferior rango hubiesen sido capaces de tal hazaña era algo que el Kazekage no podía asimilar. Aquello era el gran cotilleo y ya estaba cansado de las bromas y tonterías que tenía que escuchar a lo largo del día. Pero ahora sería su turno y con "rematar el asunto" se refería claramente a "venganza". Kankuro sabía muy bien que las cosas no iban a quedar tal cual y sabía que Gaara tomaría venganza, pero también sabía que no se iba a pasar con ella, al fin y al cabo era Sakura. La única chica por la que el Kazekage sentía algo.

Cuando Gaara llenó el vaso de zumo, volvió a mirar a su hermano muy seriamente y susurró:

- Ya conoces el plan, será mejor que no falles, baka.

Dicho esto, Gaara se marchó con su zumo y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Kankuro miró la puerta un instante y enseguida comenzó con su burla particular imitando la voz de su hermano.

- "Será mejor que no falles, baka"... tsk, en fin, al menos ya no me amenaza con matarme...

- Te he oído – se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. A Kankuro le dio un escalofrío.

Al cabo de unas horas, Kankuro se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata. Pero la kunoichi no se encontraba allí. Fue a buscarla por todo el edificio y finalmente la vio a través de una ventana, estaba sola, abajo, en el patio.

A toda prisa Kankuro bajó y se detuvo a pocos metros. Iba a hablar con ella cuando se quedó paralizado.

Hinata estaba entrenando. Su cuerpo se movía con agilidad y soltura, ejecutando los movimientos propios de su clan. A corta distancia, Kankuro la observó detenidamente, jamás había visto a alguien moverse de esa manera. A los pocos segundos sonrió para si y se dirigió a ella.

- Eh... perdona, Hinata.

La kunoichi dio un respingo y juntó los dedos, asustada.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres? ¿se encuentra mal el Kazekage?

- Ah, no te preocupes, jeje, no, Gaara está bien. Yo te buscaba precisamente para decirte que se está recuperando muy bien gracias a vosotras y... en fin, para poder recompensaros se nos ha ocurrido que podéis disfrutar cuando queráis de los baños termales privados que tenemos aquí y... bueno es cortesía de la casa. Debes saber que es todo un privilegio, el Kazekage siempre es muy receloso con los baños y no permite que nadie ajeno los utilice, y en fin, para vosotras ha hecho una excepción.

- Oh, vaya, es muy amable de su parte, gracias, yo... se lo diré a Sakura.

- Esta noche no hará viento y estará despejado, sería la ocasión ideal para darse un baño al aire libre – dijo ya Kankuro alejándose y levantando el brazo para despedirse.

- Gracias. – dijo de nuevo Hinata.

Al doblar la esquina Kankuro se apoyó contra la pared y resopló. Bien, el plan ya estaba en marcha, perfecto, se dijo para si. Se volvió de nuevo para ver a Hinata, aquellos movimientos le estaban volviendo loco y sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba.

- (Menuda suerte tienen en Konoha, las tías están mucho más buenas allí...)

De repente una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué demonios miras?

El marionetista se llevó una mano al pecho de la impresión y vio como su hermana Temari le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Ah, eres tú... menudo susto me has dado.

- Se que tú y Gaara estáis tramando algo... será mejor que os andéis con cuidado – dijo levantando un dedo amenazador.

- Tsk, danos un respiro Temari, ¿quieres? Estás molesta porque no ha venido Shikamaru, así que será mejor que no la pagues con nosotros – y dicho esto dejó a Temari allí plantada. Esta miró a Hinata y luego miró a Kankuro alejarse. "Hombres", pensó.

Llegó la hora de comer y las dos invitadas se sentaron a la misma mesa junto con los tres hermanos de la Arena. Todos se mostraban muy ufanos a excepción del Kazekage, que no levantaba la vista de su plato. Este se encontraba comiendo mollejas cocidas con vinagre mientras el resto saboreaba unas suculentas hamburguesas. Kankuro no hacía más que mirar a su hermano poniendo gesto de asco absoluto.

- Joder Gaara, no se como puedes comer eso, en serio.

En lugar de contestar, Gaara se limitó a levantar la vista y mirar fijamente a su hermano, el cual estaba enfrente, pero no levantó la cabeza, lo que le dio un aspecto aún más serio y temible. Kankuro miró su hamburguesa y se escurrió un poco más en su asiento; mejor callarse, no estaba el horno para bollos.

Fue entonces cuando Kankuro se dirigió, esta vez, a Sakura y Hinata.

- Bueno chicas, jejeje, entonces ¿quedamos en que esta noche bañito a la luz de la luna?

Enseguida Kankuro notó como, por debajo de la mesa, la arena de Gaara se aferró a su tobillo, estrujándolo con fuerza, estaba siendo demasiado directo y podía echar abajo los planes. Kankuro, al notarlo, casi se ahoga del susto y comenzó a disimular, nervioso.

- Conmigo no contéis, yo tengo una misión – dijo muy seria Temari.

- (Eso estaba previsto, baka) – pensó Kankuro para si.

- Sois muy amables – dijo de pronto Sakura, por lo que Gaara automáticamente dejó de mirar su plato para verla – será un placer acompañaros, no podemos rechazar una invitación de Kazekage-sama, verdad ¿Hinata? – prosiguió con tono altanero.

- Sí, claro...

El Kazekage se limitó a mostrar una débil sonrisa y Kankuro se sintió aliviado. Menos mal, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

De repente, en mitad de la comida, Sakura comenzó a rascarse por el cuerpo, de forma discreta, pero sintió como un tremendo picor iba cada vez a más... algo la estaba molestando y no sabía que era, la picaba todo el cuerpo, cada vez más y más y más, hasta que ya no pudo disimularlo y comenzó a rascarse de forma compulsiva. Notaba algo en su piel y no sabía que era, pero fuera lo que fuera, la estaba produciendo esos picores tan horribles. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Vaya... no se que me pasa, jejeje, ¡es que me pica todo!

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? – se interesó Temari – Te van a salir ronchas como sigas rascándote de esa forma.

- No, no debe ser nada, jejeje – continuó Sakura mientras se rascaba frenéticamente la tripa y el costado.

De repente el picor se dirigió a las axilas, era como si se desplazase de un sitio a otro y Sakura esta vez no pudo reprimirse, comenzó a rascarse y a reírse, pues aquel picor la producía unas cosquillas inaguantables. Todos comenzaron a preocuparse por ella a excepción del Kazekage, que no levantaba la vista de sus adoradas mollejas.

Sakura se tiró al suelo, se retorcía y se reía de forma compulsiva, se restregaba y se rascaba sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Entonces de pronto Kankuro se percató de algo y miró a Gaara, el cual seguía impasible, comiendo, como si nada sucediese. Pero observó que una de sus manos la tenía debajo de la mesa, por lo que se inclinó y miró. El Kazekage estaba manteniendo un sello con la mano que tenía libre. Kankuro volvió a incorporarse y vio como su hermano le miraba de forma amenazadora, queriendo decir claramente "di algo y te vas a enterar". Gaara estaba utilizando su arena para "torturar" a Sakura, su venganza había comenzado...

Tal y como había predicho Kankuro, aquella noche no hacía viento, y las dos kunoichis decidieron ir a disfrutar de su baño a la luz de la luna. Tanto Sakura como Hinata iban tapadas con toallas y se introdujeron lentamente en el agua caliente. Antes les pareció entender que Kankuro también se apuntaría al baño, pero allí estaban las dos solas y no sabían si los baños eran mixtos o no.

Pero al cabo de pocos minutos sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, la puerta corredera se deslizó y pudieron ver a Kankuro y a ¿Gaara? dispuestos a meterse en el agua con ellas. Ambos llevaban una minúscula toalla que les tapaban "las partes nobles". Hinata se ruborizó y se tapó con los brazos a pesar de que sabía que llevaba la toalla puesta. Sakura puso gesto de sorpresa y no pudo reprimirse.

- ¿Vaya, vaya? Hinata, creo que todo esto no era más que una artimaña... Creía que estaríamos solas aquí esta noche.

Kankuro sonrió maliciosamente.

- La invitación también incluía nuestra presencia, jejejeje. Vamos Gaara.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al borde y primero entró Kankuro, sentándose y entrando suavemente en el agua calentita. Mientras lo hacía, Gaara, sin inmutarse y como si allí no hubiese absolutamente nadie, se despojó de la toalla antes de entrar y la dejó caer al suelo, dejando ver lo que muy poca gente había visto de él. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, y tanto Sakura como Hinata pusieron ojos blancos como platos y gritaron.

- ¡La toalla! ¡La toalla! ¡La toallaaaa!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Kankuro dándose la vuelta ya en el agua – Joder, Gaara ¡por una vez podrías haber evitado esa costumbre! Pues si tú te la quitas, yo no voy a ser menos.

En ese momento Gaara se dirigió a Hinata y habló directamente con ella.

- Si mi hermano se quita la toalla, te aconsejo que utilices tu Byakugan, a lo mejor así consigues ver algo.

- ¿Naniiiii? – Kankuro se puso rojo de ira.

- Eso ha sido cruel – dijo Sakura por lo bajini a Hinata. Mientras decía esto no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente las partes bajas del Kazekage mientras este se introducía lentamente en el agua.

Algo la impulsaba a no perderle de vista y su pulso se aceleró considerablemente, Gaara se dirigía hacia ella para colocarse a su lado. Sin decir nada, el Kazekage hundió la cabeza bajo el agua y emergió de nuevo al lado de Sakura, la cual pudo ver como ahora su pelo rojizo caía mojado sobre sus hombros y su pálida piel estaba ahora completamente húmeda, lo que hizo que a Sakura se le encogiese aún más el pecho. Sus nervios ya no daban más de sí.

Mientras tanto, Kankuro hizo lo mismo, imitó a su hermano y se puso al lado de Hinata, apoyando ambos brazos por fuera encima del borde. La kunoichi parecía un tomate de lo colorada que estaba, y no era a causa del agua caliente. Poco a poco notó como el marionetista se acercaba más a ella, hasta que la kunoichi pudo notar en el muslo el roce de su piel.

- Esta tarde vi como entrenabas. Esos movimientos que realizas son... – Kankuro se acercó aún más al rostro de Hinata, el cual estaba lívido de espanto. Era la primera vez que veía al ninja sin su habitual pintura en la cara, y la verdad era que ganaba bastante. Hinata estaba paralizada y parecía presa del terror. Kankuro no terminó la frase y la kunoichi dejó que este sellará sus temblorosos labios con un beso. El marionetista sonrió y continuó besándola mientras la agarraba de la cintura por debajo del agua. Hinata tenía totalmente la carne de gallina y la pareció estar viviendo dentro de un sueño.

En el otro lado (ya las dos parejas se habían distanciado un poco de forma que quedaban unos frente a los otros), Gaara miraba de reojo a su hermano, el cual ya estaba enfrascado en su apasionado beso, y miró entonces a Sakura, clavando su mirada verde pálido en ella. Pasaron unos tensos segundos y el Kazekage no decía nada, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Kankuro. Sakura cada vez estaba más nerviosa y tampoco se atrevía a decir nada. De pronto, Gaara sacó el brazo del agua y lo dirigió hacia la kunoichi, ¿intentaría imitar a su hermano? Pero antes de que Sakura pudiese reaccionar, Gaara la agarró de la cabeza y se la metió con fuerza debajo del agua, haciéndola lo que vulgarmente se conoce como una "aguadilla". La soltó y Sakura emergió de nuevo respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿¡¡Pero se puede saber que haces?

Pero Gaara no contestó, se limitó a salir del agua y recoger la toalla, pero en lugar de taparse con ella, se la echó al hombro. Se quedó de brazos cruzados delante de Sakura y preguntó muy serio.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí o vas a venir conmigo? Será mejor que dejemos a estos dos a solas... – dijo esto último mirando a su hermano y a Hinata, los cuales parecían ya pegados con cola.

La kunoichi vaciló un momento y de repente vio como Gaara se acercaba al borde y la tendía una mano para ayudarla a salir, su mirada era diferente... Le agarró la mano y salió. El Kazekage la condujo a otro baño que estaba al lado, separado por una pared hecha con cañas de bambú. Ahora estarían solos.

Sakura se metió rápido en el agua, estaba muerta de frío. Sin embargo, Gaara fue más despacio y de nuevo tiró la toalla antes de entrar en el agua caliente.

- ¿Siempre haces eso?

- Qué.

- Bañarte... en fin, desnudo.

- ... sí.

A pesar de estar ya dentro del agua, Sakura temblaba, ya no sabía si por frío o por nervios. Gaara se percató de ello y la miró, se quedó un rato pensativo y titubeó al hablar.

- ¿Tienes... frío?

La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza y el Kazekage, un poco más torpemente que su hermano, se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura. Sakura sintió un repentino calor al instante.

- Siento mucho lo del pinchazo... era necesario y yo... bueno en fin...

- Ssshhh, calla, mejor no hablar de eso. Además, ya recibiste tu merecido, antes.

- ¿Naniii? ¿No me digas que fuiste tú quien...? Aaaargh shanaroooo!

Esta vez fue Sakura la que agarró la cabeza a Gaara y se la introdujo precipitadamente bajo el agua, devolviéndole así la aguadilla de antes.

- Creo que ahora estamos en paz – dijo Sakura con orgullo.

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, Gaara se puso en pie, el agua le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver aquella piel pálida pero musculada, totalmente húmeda. Vio como el Kazekage se quitaba el exceso de agua de la cara y echaba sus manos hacia atrás por su pelo rojizo para peinarse. Este no dijo nada, pues estaba bastante sorprendido de la fuerza con que Sakura le había hecho la aguadilla.

De nuevo, Gaara se acercó a Sakura y se introdujo en el agua, quedando frente a ella, y de nuevo, sin decir nada, la cogió por la cintura.

- Estoy harto... Sakura.

La kunoichi se quedó sorprendida, el tono de Gaara seguía siendo grave y serio, pero su mirada ahora era transparente, amable.

- ... harto de que todo el mundo me de la espalda, harto de los susurros por las pasillos a mi paso, harto de que todo el mundo me tenga miedo, harto de... no ser amado. Quizás haya nacido para no merecer el amor.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

- El otro día, en la enfermería, lo que dije, lo dije en serio. Realmente lo sentía, y tú te burlaste de mi.

Un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad se agolpó en el pecho de Sakura. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar? ¿realmente sentía algo por ella?

- Sakura, hace poco que volví a la vida, y si volví a la vida tuvo que haber una razón para ello. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿por qué merezco ahora vivir? – Gaara se iba acercando más al rostro de Sakura mientras decía esto y sus labios casi se rozaban.- De nuevo llegué a una conclusión: necesito amor, Sakura… tu amor es mi única cura.

La luna continuó brillando y se levantó un poco de viento, se hizo el silencio absoluto en Sunagakure. Las aves de la noche pudieron contemplar desde lo alto, como una pareja sellaba el amor con un cálido beso. Aquel corazón de arena comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, y ya jamás sentiría miedo.

Fin.


End file.
